Gracias
by Schala S
Summary: Krilin sabía que quería una esposa, pero no alcanzaba imaginar hasta qué punto ni de qué forma tan profunda anhelaba ser padre. Fic dedicado a la familia más bonita de Dragon Ball: Krilin, Dieciocho y Marron. :') [Fanfic participante en el reto mensual de la página Retos randoms de randoms fandoms de Facebook]


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Fanfiction participante del reto mensual de la página **Retos randoms de randoms fandoms** de Facebook.

Palabra clave: **«nacimiento»**.

* * *

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 **C** asarse siempre había sido su ilusión, tener a su lado a una mujer maravillosa y saberse unido a ella, hacerla feliz y que la soledad nunca más fuera una posibilidad para él, pero no había contado con enamorarse tan apasionadamente de su enemiga, una que, en otra realidad, incluso había sido capaz de matarlo.

Y entonces, Dieciocho estaba a su lado en la cama, dormida, con una paz en el semblante que él no podía parar de admirar.

Nunca se casarían, pero ese semblante y lo que significaba en su vínculo bastaba para sentirla su mujer desde ese día y para siempre.

Meses después de que ella se quedara a vivir con él, meses en los cuales Dieciocho poco había confesado y mucho había escuchado de él, que hablaba sin parar de tantas aventuras vividas, de tantas batallas, muertes, resurrecciones y sacrificios, algo sucedió.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó pasmado él cuando Dieciocho, seria y visiblemente confundida, le anunció su embarazo.

Las lágrimas de Krilin cayeron y no se detuvieron hasta que fue capaz de conciliar el sueño muchas horas después; la sonrisa, torpe, ilusionada, ni con el sueño se borró. Llevaba una buena vida con ella, la relación crecía y Dieciocho parecía relajarse poco a poco, pero la llegada de un tercero era inesperada. ¡No porque no anhelara un hijo de los dos, claro! Lo inesperado era por ser Dieciocho un androide.

—No-No sabía que tú… —alcanzó a balbucear Krilin con las lágrimas y la sonrisa estampadas en en rostro, él debajo del umbral de la puerta del cuarto y ella sentada en la cama de plaza y media.

Dieciocho, que pese a haber bajado algo la guardia aún no se deshacía del todo de ella, frunció el ceño y le gritó:

—¡Tengo partes humanas! Las modificaciones están en otras zonas de mi cuerpo. ¡Ya te lo expliqué! No me molestes.

—¡Es que… estoy tan fe…!

—¡Vete!

Cuando ella le lanzó un almohadón directo al rostro, Krilin se vio obligado a retroceder. Habiéndola dejado sola en ese cuarto que compartían en Kame House, sentado en la orilla de la diminuta isla en plena noche, se abrazó las rodillas y le sonrió al mar que tan bellamente reflejaba las estrellas.

Aunque inesperado, no podía estar más feliz.

Riéndose como un muchacho, como ese que había sido al repartir leche con Goku en la infancia, dejó caer las lágrimas como si derramarlas fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. Casarse siempre había sido su sueño, sí, pero ser padre era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Era eso que no sabía que anhelaba en tal intensidad, una sensación que lo hacía sentir más pleno, completo, que nunca. Era una confirmación de su propia humanidad.

Ni se imaginaba hasta qué punto sería capaz de sentirlo después.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Dieciocho, apático su semblante, estaba sentada junto a él. Nada necesitaron decirse; de repente, ese silencio hablaba de más, ese semblante expresaba de más, todo era tan cristalino como el agua del mar.

Estaban felices los dos.

Ella dejó caer con pasmosa suavidad su frente en un hombro de él. Krilin, que seguía y seguía llorando con la sonrisa más honesta en los labios, la apretó contra su cuerpo.

No era felicidad; era más.

—Cuando era niña, yo… —susurró Dieciocho con la voz quebrada por la angustia.

Después, todo, absolutamente todo. Mirando el mar con ella recostada sobre su hombro, Krilin escuchó la historia completa de Lazuli, aquella niña pobre que había sido en las peligrosas calles de la Capital del Norte junto a Lapis, es decir Diecisiete. Al revelarle tanto, desde la infancia a la captura, pareció sellar algo con él, dar paso a la unión absoluta entre los dos.

—Estoy feliz, Dieciocho —admitió él, rebalsado de ilusión, cuando la historia terminó y nada más que su unión ante el mar permaneció—, ¡estoy muy feliz y no me lo creo!

Ella no dijo nada, apenas si él la escuchó respirar fuerte; supo, Krilin, que el silencio anunciaba que el sentir era recíproco. Habiendo escuchado la cruda historia de vida de ella, él creía comprender por qué Dieciocho mantenía una pared levantada delante de ella. Lo hacía porque ya había sufrido demasiado, porque ya no quería hacerlo más. Dieciocho, en su futuro, no necesitaba nada más que paz; no sin dificultades, le estaba pidiendo que compartiera esa felicidad con ella.

—¡T-Te prometo que los haré felices! —exclamó Krilin con capricho, con convicción, emocionado y sollozante, los puños apretados por el anhelo de hacer de su deseo una realidad—. Los haré demasiado felices, ¡daré todo de mí!

Una risa a labios cerrados: esa fue la respuesta de Dieciocho esa noche, la inicial de muchas otras sentados en el mismo sitio, contemplando el mar desde la orilla de la isla, construyendo naturalmente, sin planearlo mas por sentirlo, los cimientos de la familia que eran y serían junto a quien, en el vientre, se manifestaba entre los dos como una flor.

En el transcurso entre la noticia y el nacimiento, continuaron hablando de todo, sobre todo ella y respecto de la historia que la antecedía, y el miedo crecía a la par del hijo que venía en camino. Nunca notaron cuánto lo sentían, no hasta el día en que, habiendo llegado al momento del relato donde Lazuli se transformaba en Dieciocho, ésta apretó los dientes y su vientre ante un Krilin que no supo qué hacer, al que sólo abrazar a su mujer le salió.

—¡Ese maldito enfermo! —gritaba ella conteniéndose, apretando los hombros de él con las uñas para no dar paso al dolor, a la rendición—. ¡¿Cómo mierda pudo, cómo se atrevió a hacerme esto…?!

»¡Porque si algo _le_ sucede, yo…!

Krilin la encerró en sus brazos y lloró con ella tanto feliz por tenerla como triste por saberla quebrada por tan infortunados sucesos. Sobre todo, lloraba su miedo al sentirlo latir en su corazón. ¿Y si algo le sucedía al hijo o hija de los dos? ¿Y si Gero hasta ese punto la había maldecido a ella, hasta ese que pudiera impedirle ser madre?

Krilin sugirió ver a Bulma o al señor Brief, o bien investigar en los vestigios del laboratorio de ese monstruo llamado Gero, sacarse las dudas y no temer; Dieciocho dijo que no.

—¡Si algo pasa será mi culpa, mía! Si no puedo ser fuerte por mí misma y llevar bien esto entonces no me merezco nada, Krilin. ¡Seré fuerte y no permitiré que nada suceda! ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! —bramó ella ante el mar aquella noche, desatada, abrazada a su vientre en pleno crecimiento como a la vida.

Se aferraba a la humana que ella aprendía a volver a sentirse para poder resistir.

Necesitaba eso, creer en ella misma, creer en que aunque un sujeto tan despreciable se hubiera cruzado en su camino aún era humana y, como tal, era capaz de afrontar ese embarazo sin que nada malo ocurriera por culpa de los experimentos que con su cuerpo habían sido realizados.

Cada noche, desde esa, fue una bendición teñida de pesadilla, porque tenerlos a los dos apretados a su cuerpo a la hora de dormir no podía hacer más feliz a Krilin, pero el miedo pesaba y ennegrecía el contexto.

—¿T-Tú crees que todo saldrá bien o…? —tuvo que preguntarle a Bulma mediante susurros por teléfono una tarde, incapaz de expulsar al miedo de su corazón más que exteriorizándolo con su voz.

—¡Ay, Krilin! Entiendo tu preocupación, pero si ella pudo quedar embarazada no hay motivos para dudar, porque significa que las modificaciones que le hicieron no influyeron en su sistema reproductivo. ¡Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien y tendrán un hijo hermoso! Anda, tranquilízate.

—Espero tengas razón…

La tuvo.

El miedo estuvo con los dos cada día, cada noche. No fue hasta que _ella_ llegó que todo se disipó. ¡Y no sólo el miedo, la angustia, la preocupación, la incertidumbre! Se fue, de él, todo, pues Marron, al nacer, se convirtió en aquello que lo llenaba, ella y su fuerte madre, que con Marron en brazos parecía más invencible que nunca. Era como si Dieciocho renaciera al nacer Marron; ambas, en el preciso instante en que se convertían en madre e hija, abrieron los ojos de su completa humanidad al mundo.

Ambas pasaron a ser las reinas de su existencia.

Mirarlas se le tornó adictivo: desde el primer instante, Krilin no tuvo manera de quitarles los ojos de encima. Supo, entonces, contemplándolas a las dos con la vista perdida en la misma orilla donde el vínculo entre Dieciocho y él se había formado, que no existía forma de hacerles justicia, que no había manera de explicar algo tan gigante, tan incontenible.

No sabía, cuando sólo era un muchacho con un sueño romántico digno de un adolescente, cuánto deseaba ser padre. ¡No, no lo sabía! Al acercarse a ellas a la orilla, al tomar a Marron en brazos, al sentir una mano de Dieciocho sobre una de él, nada podía ser más perfecto.

Al mirar a Marron a los ojos, a tan pequeño y angelado ser con tanto por delante, supo que no era este un encuentro ni tampoco algo inesperado; él ya la había conocido en otras vidas y éste no era más que un reencuentro.

Llorar le sería, con esos ojos perfectos encima, inevitable.

Llorar ante ella y junto a su mujer sería, siempre, un placer.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

—¿Papi?

—Ah, linda. ¡Lo siento! Me distraje.

—¿En qué pensabas? Cuéntame.

Él está en el sofá de la sala de la casa donde hace tanto tiempo vive junto a su mujer en la Capital del Oeste. Marron ya se ha independizado, ya vive su vida como la mujer en la que se ha convertido, pero cuando él la mira, ¡ah, después de tanto incluso!; cuando la mira, la ve por primera vez de nuevo. La redescubre, la conoce.

La reencuentra.

—Te traje un regalito.

—¡Oh, no hacía falta! No tenías que molestarte, hijita.

Marron está a su lado, arrodillada junto al sofá y con el rostro sobre el apoyabrazos. Busca una mano de él, la aprieta y lo mira otra vez. Con la mano libre, le extiende su regalo: ¡un dibujo, como si aún fuera una pequeña! Un dibujo de la familia que siempre, incluso en las siguientes vidas, serán los tres. El dibujo no presenta calidad, consiste en garabatos de una familia caminando por la orilla de una isla hechos por alguien sin demasiada mañana para tales menesteres. Krilin, al leer lo que Marron ha escrito con lápiz rojo debajo del dibujo, llora como siempre que se trate de su hija lo hará.

 _«Porque siempre me haces sentir una niña. Feliz día, papi»._

—Marron…

Abrazarse y llorar, que el silencio se encargue de todo, es lo único que queda por realizar. Agradecer el reencuentro, disfrutarlo de nuevo y que sólo queden lágrimas de alegría por derramar.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer. :')_

 _Este fic existe por_ _ **mi papá**_ _, porque él es el ser más increíble que existe. ¡Feliz día, mi gordito! Te amo._

 _Gracias_ _ **Retos randoms de randoms fandoms**_ _por proponer esta hermosa dinámica para el Día del Padre. ¡Lo disfruté muchísimo! A quien lea: ¡dense una vuelta por la página!, que es fabulosa y nos insta a escribir como pocas. ¡Gracias por inspirarnos!_

 _ **Silvin**_ _, te regalo especialmente esto porque sé que amás a esta familia tanto como yo amo a Trunks, lo cual me emociona profundamente. Regalarte esto es menester, porque cuando pienso en ellos pienso en vos y cuando pienso en vos pienso en ellos. Sos hermosa, linda._ _ **Gracias por todo, te adoro.**_

 _ **Joyce**_ _, mi niña-mujer, gracias por darme una opinión antes de publicarlo y por siempre darme ánimos. Te quiero demasiado._

 _Krilin es mi papá dragonbolero favorito. Cuando me inscribí a este reto, fue el primero en venir a mi cabeza. Espero sea un homenaje digno a tan hermoso personaje, papá de mi ángel del corazón, mi Marron,_ _ **mi reinita**_ _._

 _Y eso. Gracias por todo, gente hermosa._

 _Los quiero:_ _ **gracias por darme ánimos siempre. ¡Gracias totales!**_

 _Nos leemos. :')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
